russelsschooladventurefandomcom-20200214-history
RSA's Expedition Impossible
Summary 10 contestants, 5 teams of 2, 1 team standing to win $1,000,000! Plot The episode begins with everyone in school where Luigi comes in and explains them about a show called "Race Around The World" And everyone decides to do a race with 5 teams of 2. The first leg of the race takes place from the school to California, but Russel stops and sings a song when he sees a double rainbow, dragging him and Zeke into last place. But luckily, due to Russel growing to a giant and having Zeke ride him, Russel and Zeke manage to get to California before last place, along with Jacob and Luigi, Blocky and Flower, and Mordecai and Rigby, eliminating David and Woody from the contest. The next leg takes place from California to the upper right of California, where Russel and Luigi start to get "Competition Flu" as they fight in leg 2 with a banana peel and other objects, and at the end of leg 2 the remaining players are Mordecai and Rigby, Luigi and Jacob, and Zeke and Russel, eliminating Blocky and Flower. For leg 3, contestants must swim through the ocean to Antarctica. While Russel and Luigi use themselves as boats to carry their teammates, Mordecai and Rigby are on a boat to Antarctica. However, due to Russel and Luigi having been completely effected by Competition Flu, Russel and Zeke and Luigi and Jacob have a big fight and the two teams are disbanded and two NEW teams are formed: The Wise Ones (Jacob and Zeke) and The Winners (Russel and Luigi). The finalists become The Winners and The Wise Ones, as Zeke changed Luigi and Russel's lucks to great luck. The final leg involves everyone flying in jets to put flags in every continent in designated areas. As the final leg begins, Zeke realizes Luigi is gonna drown, and quickly gets in the jet. We see Russel and Luigi, and when Russel easily distracts Luigi by talking about the ocean, Russel pushes Luigi off the jet. However, Luigi land on Zeke and Jacob's jet, and Luigi joins The Wise Men, making it a 3 vs. 1 race! Zeke uses his luck changer on Russel, turning Russel's luck horrible, causing Russel's jet to fall apart, and Russel to fall in the ocean, followed by 3 meteors, 4 boulders, an asteroid, and, by Luigi's choice, a rabid dog that can swim. Luigi then says, as he comes out of the water with a blood stained, clothes ripped, and face-bloated Russel that Russel is allergic to dogs. The scene then cuts to the hospital, when Russel's heart meter goes blank, everyone thinks Russel's dead until a knock on the door from someone named "Pay" until it was short for payback, and a crazy guy wearing a hockey mask using a chain saw, horrifying Luigi. The masked man is revealed to be Russel, who has been cured of his competition flu. The episode ends with Russel, Luigi, Jacob, and Zeke all splitting the prize. Teams *6th- David and Woody *5th- Flower and Blocky *4th- Mordecai and Rigby *1st- Russel, Luigi, Jacob, and Zeke Team Arrangements Throughout the episode, Russel, Zeke, Jacob, and Luigi's teams are changed: #Russel and Zeke | Jacob and Luigi #Russel and Luigi | Jacob and Zeke #Russel | Jacob, Zeke, and Luigi